User blog:Nobody700/What If: Alien Invasion arc part 3
At the HQ of the Monster Association, the main hole was being guarded by three beings. The Great Foot tub, ranked Mid Demon threat 2, Phoenix Man, ranked Lower Demon threat 2, and Vampire, ranked Mid Demon 4. Great food tub was eating a small dog, when he sniffed the air. "The intruder is near." Phoenix man snickered, and stomped the ground, and had his bird head scream in battle, ready to kill. Vampire licked his lips, and concentrated, ready to kill. That's when Boros appeared, in front of the group. He saw the three, and checked his scanner. "Hmm... Only one of you is one of the 17 high power levels I detected, and that one is the one with the funny hair." "Funny hair?! I AM VAMPIRE, THE ONLY REAL MONSTER HERE! GREAT FOOD TUB?! SOME GUY WHO ATE TOO MUCH! PHOENIX MAN?! SOME GUY WHO MUTATED WITH A BIRD SUIT! I, HOWEVER, AM THE ONE TRUE BEING HERE! FOR OVER 300 YEARS, I HAVE KILLED HUNDREDS OF HUMANS, AND EVEN THE OCCASIONAL MYSTERIOUS BEING! EVEN NOW, I AM FEARED BY MODERN TIMES FOR MY INCREDIBLE POWER! EVEN PSYKOS CONSIDERS ME A THREAT OF THE GREATEST CALIBER!" Boros punched a hole in Vampires head, killing him instantly. "That was... Really anticlimactic." Both Great Food Tub and Phoenix man backed away, scared, and Boros killed them in a flash, with extreme ease. "I wonder if this Psykos is any better?" He heard three beings appear behind him, and he turned around. One was a big centipede, one was an even bigger centipede... And one was a massive centipede. His scanner went berserk when it read the biggest one, and Boros grinned. "Huh... THIS MAY BE FUN!" - The heroes were getting out of the HQ, with them noticing the city was like hell. Skyscrapers were being crushed by dozens of powerful beings, people were running from others, and ships were letting out dozens of beings out, all capable of killing hundreds of people. Tornado was disgusted, and raised her hand. "That's it... Give me 10 seconds, and all of them will die." Tornado began to extend her power, when Geryuganshoop appears in front of her, and smirks. "My, even the heavenly sages of my home world didn't have your power. Better take you out of the equation." He used all his power to slam her out of the way, and she was thrown towards P city. Geryuganshoop followed her, and kept on pushing her. Bang and Metal Bat just stared, freaked out, with Metal Knight appearing with them. "Hmm... Seems like we lost our queen." "Queen?!" "Yes. If this is chess, she is our Queen, King is our... King. I and Lightspeed are the Knights. Darkshine and Blast are the rooks, and you two are the bishops. The rest of S class are the pawns." Puri Puri counted that, and noticed something. "That's only 16." "I didn't count you Puri Puri." "WHAT?!" "You're track record is the worst of us. You are a constant disgrace to us. To even consider you the lowliest piece of chess... Would be an insult to chess. Honestly, if you were to die here, I don't think we would be effected that much." Puri Puri was struck hard by that statement, and decided to head out to battle, to at least be useful. Bang saw that hundreds of mysterious beings were on the ground, and grabbed his phone. He then called his only contact. "Brother... I hate to bother you... But can I get some help?" - Boros was slamming Junior centipedes corpse on Senior centipedes corpse, and Elder Centipede slammed into Boros. Boros slammed into dozens of trees, snapping them in half, and Elder Centipede rushed towards him. Boros laughed, and leaped into the sky, and focused his energy in one hand. "COMPLETE BURNING INCARNATION!" He fired his energy, and it collided with Elder centipede. By the time he was done, Elder centipede was an exoskeleton. Boros hit the floor, and cackled. "That's all?! I expected more." Suddenly, the ground exploded, and more then a dozen people surrounded him. The lead, Psykos, was face to face with him, and she pointed her hand at him. "So... I don't know who you are... Whatever you're a mysterious being or even Blast, but I will end you." Boros looked around, noticing a few of them are rather weak, and gathered energy. "Well... I can't be fighting so many weaklings. Let me fix that. WAVE BOMB!" He released a massive surge of power, incinerating everything in a mile radius. In it's way, only the Dragon class enemies remained, with Furher Ugly and Gumless nearly dead. Psykos's meat body was gone, and the real Psykos appeared from the earth, terrified by the power of her new enemy. Even Tornado couldn't have done that. Black Sperm himself was scared, and had to move fast. He had to combine. Evil Natiral Water rose, being the sky of a mountain, and faced off with Boros. Rover aimed it's mouth at Boros, and Homeless Emperor had dozens of light bombs ready. Boros cracked his neck, and snarled. "So... Who's going to make me fight for real?" - "There, now pay for your mistakes." Mumen Rider was in C city, tying up three beat up muggers. He clapped his hands, and people congratulated him. Mumen Rider waved, and his phone went off. He checked it, and saw that it was from the Hero association, and it had this message. 'ALL HEROES, COME TO A CITY! WE NEED HELP NOW! WHAT WE'RE FACING MAY BE... A GOD CLASS BEING!!!!!!!' Mumen Rider was shocked, and jumped on his bike, heading to A class city. "I NEED TO SAVE EVERYONE!" - Saitama was at P city, where his phone went off. He was about to check it, when he heard something laughing. "I AM GARBAGE KING! YOU HUMANS SHALL PAY FOR YOUR HUBRIS! DIE! DIE! HAHAHAHAHAH!" Saitama ignored the phone, and plugged his nose. "Great, I hate to dry wash." Category:Blog posts